Tzohar
The Tzohar is a highly-modified Corellian Corvette with a storied past. Originally, it served as a personal vessel for a Galactic Senator, Thom DeLae. This senator was one of the few convicted and punished for his corruption and bribery, and his ship was impounded and sold. The auction, widely believed to have been sliced, resulted in the sale of the ship (for an unbelievably low price) to an unsavory group of "privateers," the now-forgotten "Rainbow Brigade," infamous in their time for the sole fact that they were all a different sort of pirate - a type that is very, very gay. Homosexual ship thieves need to stay in contact and strike a fearsome profile. The Rainbow Brigade removed several turbolasers and replaced them with a missile/torpedo bay, laid down the backbone for a high-tech communications package and renamed the ship the Fabulous. Unfortunately for the paint job of the Fabulous, and for interior design-minded pirates across the galaxy, the "Rainbow Brigade" was one of the first casualties of the anti-pirating and anti-gay Galactic Empire. The Imperials repainted the ship, and then repaired and upgraded the armor plating and shield generators. They were going to press the ship into service, but instead sold the vessel in another fixed auction, instigated by an Imperial Slaver. The slaver won the Fabulous, renamed her the Silent Seeker, and made several modifications to the vessel. He lowered the ships sensor profile and powered up the sublight engines. This allowed the slave ship to utilize hit-and-run attacks against ships that might have been faster, or seen the corvette approaching. However, the speed and stealth was not enough. Yarba the Hutt (deceased) ambushed the Silent Seeker and captured the vessel for use in his own smuggling and slaving plans. He installed many hidden smuggling compartments, and his technicians created the single most effective weapon onboard the ship - the focused ion pulse generator, a powerful anti-electronics weapon that has saved the ship numerous times, allowing it to escape fearsome Imperial Star Destroyers in it's smuggling and privateering missions. These narrow escapes gave the ship too much of a reputation for Yarba, who used the Tzohar in a vicious scheme of retribution. He renamed the ship the White Bantha and installed many expensive upgrades to the communications and scanning systems - upgrades that required expensive maintenance and parts. He then gave the ship to a subordinate as a gift. The high cost of maintaining the ship sent the poor Rodian into bankruptcy, and Yarba went to repurchase the vessel at a greatly reduced price. Before he could do so, however, a rogue Gran hive hijacked the ship and renamed it the Bithehaiakahaina, a word with no basic equivalent. They used the ship in their bounty hunting enterprises before being exterminated by the equally insectoid Verpine pirate Arx'ixic, who gave the ship the name of radio frequency 11.118 nHmz. Finally, the 11.118 nHmz was sold to the Galactic Guide Publishing Corporation. They stabilized the ship, retooled the communications, scanning, and computing systems and replaced the heavy turrets with an overlapping field of fast-tracking quad lasers, covering the vulnerable spot in the ship and giving it an excellent track record against fighter and bomber attacks. The GGPC gave the ship to one Garrett G. Granth the IV in lieu of payment of a rather large interest-baring debt he accrued while in cyrogenic sleep. It came with a commander, the ever-flustered Mon Calamarian Valhai, and a crew of motley alien technicians. The newly-named Tzohar is a science and scouting vessel, fast, heavily shielded, and maneuverable. It has a low sensor profile and it's smuggling bays hold surprises for the unwary. Theft! The Tzohar was re-stolen by the infamous Yarba the Hutt. Yarba and his many attorneys successfully sued the Galactic Guide Publishing Corporation for ownership of the Tzohar, claiming that the ship and it's contents should have rightfully belonged to the Hutt, since it was stolen from him. With Garrett indisposed, the Hutt received the vessel with no problem. However, a team of crack (or, perhaps, cracked) operatives was assembled to return it. Category:Featured Article Category:Corellian Corvettes